The checking process after a panel has been subjected to a cell-assembling process is an important test process for the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) industry. Such a process is not only used to provide timely feedback for the defectiveness in a preceding process, but also to assume the task of eliminating undesirable products so as to avoid waste of materials in subsequent processes. The current checking manners are mainly divided into full contact detection and short-circuit bar detection. The full contact detection manner is the more popular detection manner at present.
In a current lighting (power up to allow the display panel to work) jig design, the drive signal is input from the access point for data signal, and the common voltage signal Vcom is also input from the access point for data signal; the clock signal, the thin film transistor switch signal are also input from the access point for data signal. Therefore, the access point for data signal owns several functions together, thus its structure becomes very complicated and thus it is easy to be damaged, causing abnormal lighting.